Shakunetsu no koi
by AiStrawberry
Summary: A Xellina songfic...bad summary good fic...please read and review PS:please excuse the way some lines don´t fit, but I just can´t fix it somehow...if someone knows how to fix it please review it...thanks


**Shakunetsu no Koi (Scorching Love)**

**_Authors Notes_**:This is my first songfic so please be gentle ; I try my best

I do not own Slayers and yes of yourse I do not own Shakunetsu no Koi.

PS:It´s wrote out of Lina´s point of view(POV)

**Here we beginn:**

Why are you gazing at me like this Xellos. Just ask me...Sure I want to dance. You don´t need to pull me up like this, I can stand up myself.

KURAKURA yararesou da wa sono me no UEEBU ni 

_I feel myself getting dizzy in the waves of your eyes_

Get that smirk out of your face or I´ll have to erase it myself. Sure I know how to dance, you don´t need to guide me. Don´t give me that look of yours...

_hajimete mebou ni naru kari wo tanoshimu anata e to_

_for the first time I turn into a leopardess, stalking you with delight_

Gods why do I have to slip now...that damn highheel shoes. Why do you reach you hand towards me. Don´t blush now Lina...too late. Thanks Xellos...No I´m alright.

_JINJIN tsumasaki made ga sawagashii yoru wa_

_You´re so considerate that you would walk on tiptoes if I asked you to_

Sure I want to keep dancing...Why are you pulling me so close...? He smells good...

_nemurasetari shinai de odoritsuzukemashou_

_But the noisy night won´t let us sleep so let´s keep dancing._

Damn it I´m getting hot...aren´t you hot too...? Wait a sec I didn´t meant it like that!

_Ole atsuku atsuku naru sono RIZUMU ni_

_Ole! As the rhytm becomes more passionate_

Don´t crush me like this...! I can hardly breath...Ara! Yes I know I´m beautifull...What! You wish I was yours for this night?

_watashi no koshi wo hikiyosete mite_

_you try to pull my hips closer to you_

I sure like his embrace...Yes for this night only I can. Why do you still gaze at me like that? Sure I like this...

_Ah ha futari tokete nami ni yurenagara_

Ah swaying in the caress of the waves 

Hey do NOT dip me! God I thought you were going to drop me...Oh sorry. I didn´t mean to grab you so tightly.

_shakunetsu iro na KARIBU no suma ni naru_

_we turn into the sand of the scorching red Caribbea_

I know you don´t mind me being so close. What does he think...getting hold of my chin. God could he want...

_AMOORE MIO eien nante nai koi dakara moetai_

_Amore Mio this love won´t last forewer so I want to burn now_

Why do I feel so enchanted by him...I truly don´t feel the need to pull him away...oh my, why not

_deai kara ikubyou de ochita koi datte inochikake_

_Althrough we fell for each other within mere seconds as we met I´m still betting my life on it._

He is going to bent down and kiss me...I do like you yes. And yes I agreed to be yours for tonight...why not I got on my tiptoes and our lips are just an inch or two away.

_Ah moshi anata ga betsu no hito wo mitsuneta to shitatte_

_Ah if there ever was someone else you cherished and adored_

Don´t rush things Xellos...I wan´t to savour this moment... our hips are still moving along the rhytm as I lightly bite his lip...

_furimukazu ni irarenai hodo muchuu ni saseru kara_

_I´ll make you so wild that you can´t help turning away from her_

Do you hunger for me?Are you already mad about me Xellos...is that why you grasp my hips so tightly...I shall not let you wait anylonger then...you already have me hypnotized...

_SOROSORO hamarisou da wa sono te no UEEBU ni_

_I feel myself being pulled into the waves of your eyes_

You really are a good kisser...so passionate. Want me to show you something...I can do the same...don´t gasp just now

_konya mo mebou ni nari honou no wa e to tobikomu no_

_Turning to a leopardess again I prepare to leap throught a flaming hoop_

Don´t know how you can still dance, when you have me so crushed to your chest...in such a tightening embrace...no don´t let go of me

JIRIJIRI yakedo shisou ni nomerikomu mo ii 

_Letting myyself be gradually burned into our tightening embrace_

Why yes I know you said only for tonight but please hold me some more...I certainly am not going to let go...why is the music stopping...!

_shindemo hanarenu hodo anata to karamitai_

_I want to entwine with you so much that I´d rather die than let go_

Of course he had to leave...He said clearly „for this night only" but I don´t mind ...since tonight he´s here again...

Ole tsuyoku tsuyoku negau omoi hodo 

_Ole! No matter how strongly we make our wishes_

Oh...there he is. Hi again Xellos...how I was, you know I missed you. Why is he reaching his hand towards me...He knows he has me already...

_hakanaku kiete nigete ikisou_

_they always seem to flee from our grasp and fade away_

He still has his enchanting amethyst eyes...I feel myself being burned under his look, but none of this matters since we are here together again...

_Ah ha futari setsunaza no kaze ni fukarete_

_Ah shivering in the wind of anxiety_

Trying to pull my hips closer again, do you...? Well I don´t mind ... wanna be mine this time...? Let the roles switch...

_shakunetsu iro no KARIBU no suma ni naru_

_we turn into the sand of the scorching red Caribbea_

Ah...yes let´s find some place just for us. You are pulling my hand already to the yard...sure I can sway my hips without music...

AMOORE MIO eien nante nai koi dakara moetai Amore mio this love won´t last forewer so I want to burn now 

_deai kara ikubyou de ochita_

Althrough years have passed since the moment we met 

_koi datte inochikake_

I´m still betting my life on it 

_Ahmoshi anata ga watashi no na wo masureru hi kuru made_

_Ahthere may come a day when you forget even my name_

_kokoro no ichiban fukai basho_

_but until then I won´t turn over the deepest corner of my heart_

_dare ni mo watasanai..._

_to anybody else..._

Please do review minna...ja ne 


End file.
